Hunter's Salute
by deadliving
Summary: Flippy's dreams spawn a horrid reality about his relationship with Flaky. Oneshot. ciF-gnoS. FxF. Pain.


**One-shot. Song-fic.**

**Flippy's relationship with Flaky reaches a climax.**

**Song is "Waidmann's Heil" (Hunter's Salute) by (Obviously...) Rammstein. All lyrics are translated, and the song belongs to UMG & Rammstein**

**Oh yeah, Happy B-day, FlakyFan55, if I hadn't already said it.**

Flaky runs through the forest, pushing branches out of her way, fearing whoever is pursuing her is close behind. She doesn't know that her hunter is her lover.

One Flippy dips a finger into a drop of sweat, and brings it to his nose. He takes a whiff, then smiles. His prey was closeby for the sweat was fresh. He wasn't aiming to kill his target, just to secure their love. He had no intention of hurting Flaky in anyway on his encounter. He darts under a tree branch, and through a path in the woods.

_I've been in heat for a few days _

_So I'll go hunt a female deer_

The Other Flippy uses his rifle to push some foliage out of his way. He was not planning on leaving Flaky alive for his encounter. Death was what he craved every morning, even when exposed to the maternal, feminine, optomistic emotions that pervaded through his other selves' mind. He was about to rid himself of that happy beacon of emotion.

_And until the morning I'll sit hidden,_

_So I can give it a shoulder shot_

Flaky stops in the middle of a meadow. She was panting heavily, and tok a moment to take in her surroundings. It was marshy, and cat-tails choked the ponds and puddles that dotted the meadow. She lowers herself down onto a small log, and begins dozing off. The first Flippy spots Flaky lying down on a log in a field of reeds. He gets down on all fours, and begins covertly crawling up behind the red porcupine. Flaky's eyes open suddenly at the sound of feet sloshing through the spongy soil. She leaps up and sprints off into the woods, hoping to shake the pursuer. Flippy leaps up, and follows her, following the obvious trail of mud she had left behind.

_A young female deer comes to her feet  
_

_She had sunbathed in the high reeds  
_

_Makes good tracks deep into the forest  
_

_The mirror gleams and I grab it_

The Second Flippy glares down at the two from the top of a large cedar tree. He was assembling his sniper rifle. The First Flippy grabs Flaky by her quills. She screams, but Flippy tries to reassure nothing was wrong. Flaky looks back and sees her lover, Flippy. They move positions, Flaky now hugging Flippy with her head on his chest. Second Flippy leaps down from his original perch, and fires the gun in the air to frighten the two lovebirds. The first Flippy pushes Flaky away, who trips, but quickly regains her method of escape. Second Flippy puts two rounds through Flippy's head. He drops the body on the carpet of leaves.

_The tail like a finger-eel,_

_The shot-gun springs from it's sheath._

_Hunter's Salute!_

_I sweep the Bast from the Horn,_

_so I can shoot accurately._

He regains pursuit of Flaky, weilding his gun angrily. She had already been worn out by running from good Flippy, and she collapsed in the middle of the game trail, panting like a dog. She feels Flippy grab her quills, and lift her onto her knees. She folds her paws to pray, but Evil Flippy blasts a hole through her temple.

_She feels the muzzle energy,_

_a fine drop of blood drops on the knee._

_On the Land,_

_On the Sea,_

_Lurks decay._

_The Creature must _

_DIE!_

_Hunter's Salute!_

_DIE!_

_Hunter's Salute!_

_On the land,_

_On the sea,_

_Hunter's Salute._

* * *

Flippy wakes up, sweating. He glances around, then closes his eyes to go back to sleep. A soft drop of liquid falling onto his forehead wakes him up. He sits up in bed, and looks at the sniper rifle hanging above his bed. Blood soaked the muzzle, and the crimson red fluid was dripping down. He jumps back in shock, and runs to the therapist.

**'Mirror gleams and I grab it' and 'Sweep the Bast from the Horn' are hunting terms. The first is a nickname for the white behind of a white-tailed Deer. The Second, Bast, is a skin the forms over an antlers when they sprout.**

**Review. Even if it's a flame.**


End file.
